Katsuki Bakugo
Katsuki Bakugo, also known as Kacchan by his childhood friends, is the deuteragonist of My Hero Academia. He is a student training to become a Pro Hero at U.A. High School. Statistics *'Name': Katsuki Bakugo *'Origin': My Hero Academia *'Gender': Male *'Age': 16 *'Birthday': April 20 *'Classification': Human, Emitter-Type Quirk User, Hero-In-Training, U.A. High School First-Year Student *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 172 cm (5'8") *'Weight': 56 kg (123 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Red *'Hair Color': Ash Blond *'Relatives': Mitsuki Bakugo (Mother), Masara Bakugo (Father) *'Alignment': Good (possibly Neutral) *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Explosion *'Standard Equipment': Grenadier Bracers *'Weaknesses': Bakugou has a short temper and is rather arrogant, causing him to forget the task at hand in favor of blowing up whatever agitated him. He is foul-mouthed and is terrible at teamwork, believing himself to be number one and looks down upon those he considers weak. He has to keep himself hydrated and warm since he needs to sweat in order to produce his explosions, rendering him virtually powerless in extremely cold and dry conditions. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Explosion Strike, AP Shot, AP Shot: Auto-Cannon, Blast Rush Turbo, Stun Grenade, Howitzer Impact *'Voice Actor': Nobuhiko Okamoto, Sachi Kokuryū (young) Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least Building level, higher with his strongest explosions *'Speed': Peak Human with Supersonic Combat and Reaction Speed, Supersonic Movement Speed with explosions *'Lifting Strength': Class 5 *'Striking Strength': At least Class MJ *'Durability': Building level+ *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Standard Melee Range, over a Dozen Meters with Explosions *'Intelligence': Gifted (Despite his cocky demeanor and hot-headed attitude, Bakugou's opinion of himself is not completely unwarranted. He is a straight-A student who is a genius in the use of his Quirk, being able to perform subtle lateral calculations and adjustments to propel himself at high speeds while maintaining maneuverability. In addition, he's trained himself to incorporate hand-to-hand combat into his Quirk's daily use, allowing him to quickly blast his way through most foes and completely overwhelming Izuku in their duel after he came with the intent to grievously harm. In addition, he is a perfectionist and a sore loser, constantly striving to improve himself through continuous study and training with his Quirk. However, his hot-headedness has proven to be a detriment on more than one occasion, causing him to forget his objective at hand in favor of blowing up whatever managed to agitate him.) Appearance Katsuki is a young man of average height, with ash blond, spiky hair and red eyes. At school, he wears the standard U.A. uniform save for the customary red tie. Underneath his blazer, he wears a white button-up shirt with the first couple buttons undone. Despite wearing a belt along with the uniform's green pants, Katsuki does not pull them up all the way, giving his pants a baggy appearance. His Hero Costume is composed of a fitted black sleeveless V-neck tank top with an orange X with the top half borders his shirt collar. His costume also has a seemingly metallic neck brace fashioned and used as a collar with three holes in both sides. His sleeves reach from within his large grenade-like gauntlets to his biceps. His belt, which also carries grenades, holds up his baggy pants with knee guards. Personality Katsuki is a very crude, violent, arrogant, and aggressive person. Having an attitude reminiscent of a teenage delinquent, Katsuki tends to come off as very anti-heroic, if not downright villainous. This problematic behavior goes all the way back to his early childhood days, when he was known to bully a young, Quirkless Izuku Midoriya. However, after being accepted into U.A. High and experiencing several personal defeats, one of them even coming from Izuku, Katsuki has gradually changed into a less antagonistic person, albeit still retaining a lot of his unpleasant traits. Brutal and bloodthirsty, Katsuki smiles eerily when finding himself in the middle of a battle. His personality reflects his fighting style: mercilessly assaulting the opponent and having no regard for nearby objects, merely destroying them with his power. Despite this, he's quite talented in fighting, using his Quirk in various ways besides attacking. He's also very intelligent, being capable of strategic planning and holding some of the highest grades in his class, to the point that some even consider him a natural genius. While not the most mentally stable hero-in-training, nor having the image of one, Katsuki knows who his enemies and allies are. Cold to his allies, though not to the extent of friendly fire, but colder and brutal to his enemies. He's also very rude and foul-mouthed, which makes him unpopular with most of his U.A. classmates. As the series progresses, his outbursts become less aggressive, usually becoming more comical, as he mostly gets angry at even small things like teasing. With that in mind, Katsuki seems to mature slowly but is still quite aloof and solitary, showing disinterest in hanging out with his fellow classmates. Katsuki's aggression is reflected in how he uses his Quirk. He tends to completely disregard the notion that Quirks shouldn't be used in public, and will activate his Quirk for a number of reasons, such as to intimidate someone, to punctuate a point, out of frustration, or even if he just feels like showing off. When in combat, he will often set off smaller explosions in his hands, and sometimes will detonate even larger ones, when he's not even attacking, which highlight his aggression, particularly in combat. He thinks little of the laws regarding Quirk usage, and even berated Izuku for not using his own Quirk against Shigaraki in public. Due to the constant praise of his abilities and his powerful Quirk, Katsuki has a superiority complex and wants to be first and the best at everything. He doesn't like when people look down on him, as if they were superior; thus, it diminishes his already short fuse. Despite his extreme arrogance, he also thinks of people such as Izuku Midoriya as an obstacle on his path to becoming the greatest hero. Because of his complex, he's implied to be anti-social; he seems not to care for much people as he doesn't remember his classmates' Quirks or names despite being in U.A. for some time, suggesting he refuses to acknowledge individuals who he believes are beneath him. He does, however, remember the names of people who give him a challenge or whose ability he respects, such as Ochaco Uraraka and went as far as to defend her when his classmates referred to her as a fragile girl. Katsuki is also immensely prideful, as he hates the idea of others either helping him or having to rely on others to assist him in battle. Because of his pride, Katsuki refuses to work together with others, claiming he can do whatever he's assigned on his own. His pride has cost him on numerous occasions: he lost the Battle Trial due to his lack of cooperation with Tenya and he was effortlessly defeated by All Might in the End of Term Test. His pride is so intense that when pitted together with Izuku against All Might, he outright refused his partner's help, saying that he'd rather lose, but when the situation became critical, Katsuki was able to (reluctantly) put his pride to the side temporarily so that he could cooperate with Izuku. Katsuki is not against repaying those who help him, such as when he gave Eijiro the money for his broken night vision goggles when he came to his rescue. Still, due to his childhood experiences, Katsuki has difficulty doing the same thing towards Izuku. Ironically, his inspiration for becoming a hero was the same as Izuku's, the Symbol of Peace, All Might. However, their beliefs differ: Katsuki feels a hero should never stop fighting or give up, regardless of the threat they face, and that always winning is the mark of a true hero. Furthermore, because of his arrogant and conceited behavior, various heroes, civilians and even villains have commented on his villain-like behavior. However, Katsuki is unwavering in becoming a hero, having outright refused Tomura's offer to join the League of Villains. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Explosion: Katsuki's Quirk allows him to sweat nitroglycerin from his palms and detonate it at will to create explosions. The more Katsuki sweats, the stronger his explosions become. As stated by Best Jeanist, Katsuki has a strong grasp on the applications of his Quirk. Katsuki usually uses small, powerful explosions from his hands to not only blast his opponents, but to propel himself and navigate through the air as well. He can keep up his explosions long enough to negate Shoto's Giant Ice Wall and even break through Eijiro's hardening Quirk. The blasts are powerful enough to send Katsuki flying at his opponents without much time for them to react, and he can use them swiftly enough to evade incoming attacks, even in the air. His most powerful explosion so far (without the need of the Grenadier Bracers) was used to completely destroy Ochaco's meteor shower, and blow her away with the following shock wave that rocked the entire Sports Festival stadium. Non-enhanced explosions of similar strength were used against All Might during the practical exam. These explosions, especially when used repeatedly in rapid succession, were actually shown to have a negative impact on Katsuki's arms. : Katsuki suffers somewhat from the impact of his explosions due to recoil but the overall effect is minimal given his physical prowess. He is able to set off constant explosions around him without feeling any negative repercussions even after many powerful blasts. However, overuse can result in Katsuki hurting his arms from the recoil of powerful explosions. This is shown in the practical exam when All Might notices the damage Katsuki is inflicting on himself and decides to knock him out to prevent him from permanently damaging his arms. : Another drawback of Katsuki's Quirk is that he is unable to use his explosions in areas filled with flammable gas as his explosions would ignite the gas and spread it further. Additionally, because his Quirk relies on his hands sweating, it is more difficult for his Quirk to work in colder climates. Without sweat from his palms, he cannot use his Quirk to it's fullest potential. *'Explosion Strike': Katsuki strikes the target with an explosion-imbued hand, inflicting heavy damage that also explodes. *'AP Shot': Bakugo forms a circle on the palm of his outstretched hand and then fires an explosion through the circle, which creates a concentrated blast with reduced area of impact, but with enough power to successfully pierce even solid concrete. **'AP Shot: Auto-Cannon': Bakugo created a variation of AP Shot that rapidly shoots weaker versions of the concentrated blast. He developed this technique to reduce damage to human targets while increasing the fire rate of his attack. *'Blast Rush Turbo': Katsuki throws his hands back and uses explosions to propel himself. He uses this both on the ground to increase his speed and through the air to achieve a pseudo form of flight. *'Stun Grenade': Katsuki starts creates a sphere of light between his hands that explodes into a large scale flash. Similar to the effect of an actual stun grenade, the flash of light blinds anyone close by. *'Howitzer Impact': Katsuki takes to the air and uses explosions to propel himself in a circular motion to create a tornado. This tornado builds up oxygen to fuel the incoming explosion. After colliding with the ground, Katsuki releases the powerful aforementioned explosion. Present Mic compared the effectiveness of the technique to that of an actual missile. Grenadier Bracers: An adjustment added to Katsuki's hero costume that stores his nitroglycerin-like sweat. Once filled he can pull the grenade pin in order to release a large blast, as shown when he fought Izuku in All Might's Heroes vs. Villains test. It has enough explosive power to destroy all parts of the building within its blast radius. Improvised Grenades: Around the belt of his Hero costume, are several containers made to look like hand grenades. These can store Katsuki's nitroglycerin-like sweat, and be used as regular grenades at a later time. Knee Pads: These are very blunt metallic attachments to Katsuki's knees. They are designed so he can "kill with his knees", but he has not displayed such use for them as of yet. Relationships *Izuku Midoriya *Katsuki's Family *Eijiro Kirishima *Denki Kaminari *Hanta Sero *Mina Ashido *Shoto Todoroki *Ochaco Uraraka *Tenya Iida *All Might *Best Jeanist *Tomura Shigaraki *Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Uzumaki *Black☆Star *Kokuro Wrynn Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Emitter Category:Hero Category:U.A. Student Category:Class 1-A Category:Bakugo Family Category:My Hero Academia Characters